Twins, two minutes apart
by popsoda2121
Summary: Twins brought together by fate, sounds familiar no? Hitachii twins? Nope. The Fujioka twins! The sisters nothing like each other beside their appearences, so why are they so compatible? Haruhi the calm amd innocent(and dense) HaruMi the devil and prankster(not dense...particularly ...maybe..) bad summary but good story! Harumi(OC)X Kyoya
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the bad spelling! and bad grammer!

ILL ONLY SAY This is once THIS IS my ONLY DISCLAMIER!GOT IT!? Good.

disclaimer: sadly the ouran and the zuka cLub character anime and the manga is not mine. Beside my oc...DX

* * *

it was an regular after school day. In ouran highschool of course. But then suddenly the door smacked open

Haruhi

The host club finally ended then the door opened to show the Zuka club.

"oh! Fair swain there you are! Practice has long been over due!" Benio said pushing my chin up

"Your unearthly beauty is need in Lobelia!" chizuru said opening a fan

"yes, the Zuka need you as well! With you we will shine!" Hinako said she too opening her fan

"Benio, i already said that i wasnt going to Go to your club!" I said waving my hands fracticaly

"Yes! Haruhi is needed in the Host club! Sh-uh- he! He is needed here!" Tamaki said pulling me in his arms for an ' fartherly' hug.

"Yea! Haru chan is our friend!" Honey said hodling usa chan

"But she is neede for our show! She is the lead!" Benio said shpving an poster into my hands

"wha-!" The twins and i said

it was me in long hair smiling, while Benio had arms around my waist. And in the background was Hinako and chizuru

"h-how! Did you guys photishop this!" I exclaimed crumbling up the poster

"No! We-" chizuru started

"How dare you! Photoshopping Haruhi is our job!" The twins said

"hey!" I said

"Please Benio can we disscuss this later? We are having an important club meeting. We shall talk to you tommoro" typed Kyoya senpai

"humph! Lets go dears! This CLUB is not worthy of our glory!" And with that the Zuka litterly danced out with their uniforms

"Anyways... i have to go guys... ill skip the meeting. I have to go somewhere" i said running off

* * *

Benio

i was steaming while we were walking down the halls

how dare they treat us like this! How-

"Beni? Chizui? Hina?" Saod an familiar voice.

we turnd around to face Haruhi! but she was wearing lobelias uniform and her hair was longer

"sorry Mina! i had to change. The host club waS all over me! I could help but lie. Sorry mina!" Said haruhi her eyes tearing up

"my fair madien! It is fine. I should murder that host club for stressing my sweet madien!" I said putting my fist up

"oh no! Beni! Please dont! I do not wish you to be hurt! Please dont!" Haruhi my sweet madien said waving her hands

"very well. Now my sweet madien, lets go to the zuka club to practice." I saod putting an arm out.

"m-mina i also forgot to tell you... im going back to ouran in two days. B-but I still mighht be in the Zuka club!" She cried into my arms

"there now sweet heart. Shall we make you some tea? If it is your parents bidding you have no choice but to respect that choice." Hinako said patting Haruhis arms

"yes. We shall be at lobelia if you cannot come back" cooed chizuru

"Now why dont we have some tea sweet madien!" I said dragging Haruhi outbof the wretched school

(so what do you think? I was going to end it there but i SO want to add more. Here you go!)

* * *

Hinako

it was the final day of haruhis leaving from Lobelia school. She was at ouran for merely a second before she came here. How great she was! her singing beautiful! And her acting! Flawless!

"goodbye Haruhi! We will miss you!" We all said when we said haruhi be driven off by one of benios driver

* * *

haruhi(after school)

after my regular guest left, i sighed. then i noticed my math notebook missing, i sighed a again

"Yous guys, i forgot my notebook in my mathclass, il

l be right back." I said clsoing the door"bye haruhi!" The twins and tamaki senpai saidi

I just rolled my eyes and walked toward the other side of the school to get my notebook

* * *

? Pov

I opend the door to find rose petals flying toward me. I then was met by six good looking boys.

"oh haruhi its you." The twins said

i smriked inwardly, as i touched my neck sheepishly

"did you find you notebook?" One of the twins asked

"no... must be somewhere else." I said frowning alittle

"And no tamaki senpai, you cannot go searching for me" i said when i saw tamaki open his mouth his eyes filld dwith excitment now in his corner

i just sighed and shook my head

"Haruchan! Why are you sighng so much today?" A little kid asked must be honey from what ive heard

"Nothing Honey sempai, i have to go to the bathroom," i said walking toward the unisex one

* * *

Haruhi.

i ran back to the club room out of breath, after i regianed my lungs i pushed opened the door.

the host club stared at me in shock

"what?" I asked confused

"h-how... did you..." hikaru started

"hey you gusy, the kitchen is running low on coffee let me get you some..." trailed off an familar voice

we started at each for a while before tamaki stoped gaping and pratically screamed, " WHO ARE YOU!?" He pointed at her holding his head with the other hand. I just squealed an ran to her. The rest of the host club was gaping at me but I didn't care. "I ddidn't know you were here!" I saod excitedly

"Acutally i was here for three months. I was at lobelia for a while." She smiled

"what! Why didnt you visit! Dad was practically ready to capl for fbi becasue someone didnt call!" I poted

i was going to say more, but there was a cough behind me

"umm haruhi... who is this?" Kaoru asked

"Sorry you guys! This is my Tiwn sister. Harumi Fujioka" i smiled

* * *

good or badm!? Review! Sorry for the bad spelling!


	2. Chapter 2

Sprry for the bad spelling grammer

Disclaimer: host club of the anime and the manga is not mine, sadly

* * *

Haruhi

m. and my twin had put our hands on our ears just so that can hear later on.

mainly three screamed, as you know who. Mori sempai just woden his eyes barely, whten they clapped his hnads, and i that Kyoya got the most suprisement(is that an real word?). He broke his pencil, with a SNAP!

"Hello?" Harumi said waving her hand in front of the three now white hosts, "Haru Haru, is that normal?" She asked poking tamaki senpais nose

"H-how...CUTE! KAWAIII!" Tamaki said melting out of his shock and crushing my sister

"U-uh tamaki Senpai I would do that i were you.." i trailed off

but he seemd to be a bit busy saying insane things to himself, before he got flipped.

all was quiet for a second besode Harumis heaving breathing," i just told you. Do not and I repeat do not touch me!"

Then she ran behind me looking up at me with puppy eyes," Haru haru! The perverted mean idoitic arrogont ignorant blondie harrassed me!" I could practically see arrows stabbing tamaki senpais back in his ' emo' corner.

"Haru haru! Hes being mean!" She said putting arms around my waist and pouting

i saw(minis mori and kyoya) the host clubs jaw fall down to the ground

"Arumi, c'mon stop that" i sigheD

She pouted even more, her bottom lip curling up, i could tell i was breaking down my walls inside an she knows it

"A-arumi...fine. you sooo owe me for this" i sighed

"gets your cameras boys!" I heard Harumi yell

"SORRY for this Tamaki senpai!" I said bowingbut before he could ask why i Fliped him in a similar fashion to Arumis(im going say that its harumis nickname since its so close to Haruhis name)

Its was dead silent before Arumi glomped onto me laughing

"Yay!" She laughed

"i dont see why you find this so amusoing Miss Fujiohka san" Kyoya said unfazed

"Kyoya! Didnt know you were here, wait i did but... never mind." Arumi said fshaking her head still smiling

"i didnt know you knew Kyoya senpai!" I said dropping arumi onto the floor

"Oh! Thats becuase he went to my shows in Lobelia." She smiled innocently

* * *

Harumi!

as if on cue, the Zuka club came in at just that moment

"fair swain of the treacherous host club, we shall save you once more!" Beni said dramatically

i quickly hid behind Mori, getting a look from mori before he turned back

"We shall convince your father to let you go back to Loblia!" Chizuru chan said

"and then we shall live happliy ever after!" hinako exclaimed

"w-wait... i didnt go to Lobelia!" Haruhi saod frantcialy after she got shook by tamaki

"No need to lie here fair madien as I beni is the leader of the zuka club, we will get you out of this infested place!" Beni said

"What! No!" Haruhi shook her head

"we shall stand tall, for we know you have been under tough cirumstances to change after these holoigans! You shall never have to swap your madienly appearences again!" Beni said stiricking a pose while the other two noded

seems like right time to reintroduce my self!

i took my wig off, and chuckled

the zuka club turned to mori," you dare laugh at our club!" Chizuru challenged

"My, my Chiru, you seem lonely dear," i said walking out of moris shadow

as usaual the clubs gasped beside mori and kyoya

"Madien! You are sisters!?" Hinako gaped

"hmh..." i chuckled once more at Hinas outburst

"Then we have two madiens as refugees!" Benio said putting an arm around my waist

"Benio! No, it was I who went to your club. Not my sister. In fact she cant even sing act or dance!" U huffed

"Oh gee thanks sis that makes me feel SO much better" haruhi said sarcasticaly

"your welcome! And at least your got here by academics! I only got here by arts!" I exclaimed puttingmy crossed arms up in the air for effects

"I told you! Just because i have better grades than you doesnt mean that uour not smart!" Haruhi saod exasperated and a gleam in her eyes

which i got a hold of, " And its also means that you should know how to dance or act or even sing! Its thesame thing with science!" I huffeD

"You cannot go there! And beside science is your worst subject!" She yelled

"Don't say that here! And besides I bet you cannot draw a stick figure! I mean come on! The last time you drew the papper was bruned!" I said

"Its was smoking! ONLY smoking! Not litterally bruning!" She pointed

Now nose to nose

"Yeah! Because I took the paper away before you could finish! And how can you EVEN burn paper with a pencil!" I yelled, " DONT ANSWER THAT." I hissed when I saw haruhi open her mouth

"Madiens Madien." Benio cooed

we turned to glare at her, " WHAT?!" we yelled in unison

"dont COPY ME! NO YOU! UGH! STOP!" we screamed in unison once more

then we started fightin nonsense not noticing the Zuka Club run back to their school freaked out

"Is it me or am i having de ja vu?" The twins asked

"Just becuase the chicken was still alive doesnt mean it wasnt edible!" I said suddenly

"IT PUT CRAP AT MY BED!" Haruhi said

"So what?! It was only a little!" I said before glancing behind haruhi. Somehow we change postitions from my back in front of the door and haruhis back facing to the host club to my back to the hpst club and hers to the door

"Haruhi, their gone." I sighed finally

"really? Good." Haruhi said when she looked behind her

"Wait this was all an act?!" Tamaki said looken shaken up

"ok this is de ja vu" Kaoru said

"me an haru haru are too close to fight!" I said putting an arm around haruhi and putting her chin up

"Arumi, no time for yiur silly games the clubs opening in thirty minutes!" She pushed me off which i landed on my butt

i mustve had an scary face look on my face because i could hear the host club suck in a breath(not the too silent ones of course)

i smirked inwardly at the look on their faces

instead of fighting with haruhi "again" i put on my puppy look amd saod "Okay! HARU HARU!"

I smirked for real when the club exhaled, loudly, then i got an idea formed

"hey kyoya, can i host too?" I asked sweetly

* * *

review! SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMER AND SPELLING!


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMER AND SPELLING!

* * *

Harumi.

The host club froze when I said that.

Kyoya stopped Typing and looked at me, then turned back to typing as if nothing happend

"If it is to help pay for your sister debt, then I dont see why not." he said

"Mamma! She cant! I will not allow my daughters- "

"Hey who you calling daughter!"

"Dress up as boys and act as hooligans!" He said pionting

"Tamaki, you do relieze that you just called you and the other guys hooligans right?" I said with an ' wth' face

"huh? Uh a-" tamaki strugfled to make an sentence

"Im stuck with idiots.." haru haru grumbled

Bad choice, tamakis face swirlde to haru harus direction with tears at the corners of his eyes, " HARUHI! DO YOU NOT LIKE IT HERE! DONT LEAVE YOUR FATHER!" He shouted basically strangely haruhi

"Well thats settles it. Kyoya do you have an scirrors?" I asked my eyes searching around

"Hmm? There in the kitchen." Not looking up

"Oh thanks!" I said walking back there. But i couldnt get far because I was stopped by two pairs of arms around my torso and shoulders

'Hm? watcha need?" I asked walking into the kitchen not looking toward them, and not

"We were wondering why" said one twin

"You need sciorrors" Finished the other holding up a pair of perfect sciorrors

"Thanks." swiping the sciorror from the younger twin

I took a length of my hair and sniped a piece off of it.

"What are you doing!" Haruhi exclaimed

"My precious older daughter! DONT CUT YOUR BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Tamaki cried running toward me

I sidestepped, " Since when I was oldest?" I asked to the tamaki face downed on the polished floor

"Huh? Aren't you the"

"Oldest? And you could of asked"

"Us to cut your hair." the twins said

"I am two minutes younger then haru haru." I pointed out snipping out more hair

"Really? Are you the youngest Michan? Is it ok to call you Mi chan? Cause it would be confusing if I called you Haru chan ad Aru chan sounds weird and-" Hunny droned on

"OK, Honey senpAI, you can call me Mi chan" I cut him of ruffling his golden locks

"Ok1 Mi chan! Your hair looks pretty! Do you want some cake with me?" Honey said his eyes pleading

'Sure," I said shaking my head to shake out excess pieces

* * *

Haruhi

I stared at my younger twin form, and shook my head as a habit

"She looks like" Kaoru started

"when you first came here." finished Hikaru

"Only the fact that she in not indebted and were her own uniform." I sighed

"Hey where did Tamaki senpai go?" I said looking around

I found him at his usual corner rocking back and forth muttering something in his language

"C'mon Tamaki senpai, we're starting in a couple minutes..." I said pulling his ear

After finally pulling Tamaki senpai out of his depression, and fixed Harumi hair similar to mine, she whispered, "Why' d ya help him? Unless..." she giggled and wiggled her eyebrows

"oh hush, and get ready" I said shaking my head, blushing a little

"Oh- oh OH!" she smirked

"Shut it!" I growled

"Wah. don't go scary on me! Its not my fault that your SO IN LOVE WITH HIM!" she yelled the last part, getting the look of surprisement from the host club

"That's it, get ready to be dead." I growled chasing after her

"EEP!" she squealed when I almost got her blazer

When we crashed onto a couch, me on top of her tickling her, I smelled expensive perfume and saw big puffs of yellow.

"oh! Haruhi! Who is this?" sighed heavily one of my costumers

"W-well..-ahhahahah!- I would I-introduce m-my self but-HAHHA- I am i-in a fickle!" Harumi kept laughing from me tickling her stomache

"U-UNCLE! O-OK! O-O-I! OK!" she laughed

I go off her and and bowed apologetically to the girls

* * *

sorry for the bad gramer and spelling.

and the short chapter. school is starting tommoro! aghh!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the bad spelling and grammer! Second week of school!...

* * *

Harumi:

I was still giggling from my sisters attack of the tickles, I walked up to her after I stopped giggling and leaning on one of her shoulders.

"Hello! My name is Harumi!" I smiled happily at the red blushing girls

"Uh...Harumi san.. isn't that a girls name?" one girl asked

" Yes it is! But dont you think it suits me?" I said looking joyfull

"_ He' s_ using the Honey cutness techiqe!" I heard the twins gasp/ whisper

"And also if you didn' t notice. I am Haruhis younger twin!" I grinned, somehow smelling lotus flowers in the background

My grin broaded when I saw the girls blush, and melt, while I was leaning more so onto Haruhis shoulder. Then suddenly the ground shook, soon after Haruhi gave out a sigh.

_"AH! A girly type! chracteristics of both man and women! sugoi! __I could eat three bowls of rice!"_ Said one high pitched girl

Then out of no where, a girl with a big pink bow came out in the middle of the floor, on a..motor/stage?(what do YOU call it!?)

"She is in sense similar to Honey, but more natural like our dear Haruhi!" The girl exclaimed holding a microphone close, adding more sound to her voice.

"Excuse me my lovely princess, but may I ask you you are? Cause you seem familiar." I asked politely

All of the girls sqealed, with hearts in their eyes, "It's because I went to all your shows in Lobelia!" Renge replied back, making the girls pause for a sec. I froze momentarily, thinking of lie to come up with.

"Oh! Thank you! I really love the arts dont you? My family named me a girl since I was soo much like one! I love to sing, act, and dance! IN FACT did you know, Harumi is my nickname? Because I loved to do the arts soo much, my name changed. My real name is Haruchi! I-" I rambled on and on hoping to seem convicing

* * *

Haruhi

I sank back in the back of the room where all the three boys of the host club was gaping, as I looked at my twin sister in amazement. Shes good. Real good.

"You know Haruhi-" Hikaru said leaning on my shoulder in a similar fashion as my sister

"Your sisters good." Finished Kaoru said leaning on my other one mimicking his brother.

"Of course! How do you think she came here then? Shes best in all the arts, dancing, singing, acting,-" I said counting off

"As well as designing, music, and the martial arts." Kyoya finished closing his book with a snap.

"Uh.. yea."I said looking at Kyoya weridly, I mean I know that he reasearches everyone, but he doesn't usually close his notebook, unless he is really mad, or hes really means business.

While the twins were still leaning on me, I saw Arumi eyes, for a second before Honey senpai lerched foward.

"Watch out!" He yelled, not too loud by the girls screams and sqeals, but still hearrable in a close distance.

'What he caught in his hand is, plates, and I mean two plates. I turned around to see the twins pale, "W-Who threw that?" They both said gulping in unison too.

I heard my twin laugh in a high pitched voice, very unlike her.

"That couldn't have been her. I mean, the plates did come this way, but, harumi is talking is with the girls, she would've been caught if she threw that" I said.

"yEA...Hey wait wheres boos? bOSS?" The twins said in unison, still a bit pale.

In the corner was Tamaki senpai, all depressed and made enough mushrooms for the army. I gaped at him, its been what only an hour in the club and he's already depressed? From what?

"Tamaki sempai, please get up..."I sighed kneeling beside him

I heard little parts like, "Took...princesses...only smile...why...only girl.." and like, "second daugther too...why...not enough..."

I suddenly heard a clap, and then Kyoya senpai saying, "I am very sorry ladies, but our new host seems to be tired. tThe host club with end for today. But dont worry, we have Mr. Harumi' s pictures, each 500 yen for a single pack." Everygirl rushed up to the table, near the door, smashing money down onto the poor table to get the pictures. Figures, he would get an idea for making more money when we close early

When we close the doors finally, Harumi let out a sigh and plopped onto the large pink couch.

"Hey Arumi, did you throw these plates?" I asked bluntly

"Yes." she said in a simlair way as mine

That seemed to snap Tamaki semapi out, "WHAT! WHO THREW PLATES?!" Tamaki sempai ranted on and on walking cloer to Arumi, somewhere in my stomache hurt, but I pushed that away.

Then suddenly, Arumis foot hurdled to Tamaki senpais face, similar of how my dad treats sempai.

"Now look here _sempai_ I don't like how you talk to me that way. I may be dressed as a boy, but let me tell you. I AM A GIRL WITH TEMPER, AND DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT ANGER ME!" she growled Tamaki shaking under her foot.

''arumi, calm down! he did nothing wrong..." I said recalling a memory

"No, Rumi." Wow haven't heard that name in years," not after that, I refuse to be lost again." her arms crossed her eyes finally looking up after glaring at the shaking senpai. I noticed her eyes are wet.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi

I looked at her in astonishment, I know she has alot of resenment in the past, but she usaully can keep up an facade. The only times I saw her cry was with us, at home with dad.

"It's fine. Thats over now. Hey look at you! Its gonna never happen again." I cooed putting an arm around her, my back facing the hosts

Harumi

_Gotcha!_

I put arms around Haruhi, trying to 'calm' me down.

I saw the host club looking at us in shock, and also WHEN DID TAMAKI SNEEK OVER THERE!?

I kept a sad face look over my face, not showing any shock. Then I stuck my tongue out at them, the look on them was priceless! I held in my laughter so hard tha, my body shook, which Haruhi noticed

"Oh dear, are you crying still?" Haruhi said to herself when she saw my 'tear stains'

"Yes- hiccup!- I- hic!- want to -hic!- leave- HIC!- for dad. HIC! HIC! HIC!" I brawled

"Sure! Hey Kyoya senpai, do you think we can go now? Dad really wants to see her" while haruhi turned to converse with kyoya, I grinned evily toward the rest. When she turned to me, I turned my evil expression to an depressed one.

"He said yes! Now lets go" She laughed, knowing my intentions.

"ok.."I said trying to keep an facade...

* * *

When we got home, I wiped my tear stains off from my 'depressed' state, while Haruhi was laughing her butt off.

"That was so funny! HAHAHHA! I have to say that performance was better than the host dressing up as girls!" Haruhi laughed

"oo oo! a PICUTRE!? PLEASE!?" I said while shaking my hand up in the air, like a little kid waiting to be called on during class

"Yep! Knew that you were gonna want one so, I had to seduce Kyoya getting me one" Haruhi stated, passing me the picture.

Which I took graciuosly, with a sly smile on my face, "With dark chocolate right? What, the girls dared you too? Kasumi right?" I said putting the picture in my book bag.

"No, not intentionally... didn't know it was even dark chocolate at the time." She said looking a little red.

"ooh! I see...but you dont like Kyoya, do you?" I said turning around and lazily getting a cookie from the cookie monster shaped jar

"Not really, as a friend maybe."She shurgged off

But I wasn't gonna let her go that easily, " oh, comence forth! thee heartbreak for thee kyoya man, for he to be loved, never shall be loved thee." I said putting an hand over my heart for a pose

There was a pause before we broke it with our laughs, "Hey Haruhi...whats with all the noise?" Our dad said closing the door, when he turned around to face me, the trech coat or jacket that was hagning from his arm fell as his arms went limp

"uh...hello?! Daddyooo?! I'm HERE!" I wheezed out the last part when my dad ran up to me and huggeed my in his his arms, saying stuff like,"MY BABBY DUAGTHER!" "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! WIAT DONT ANSWER THAT(so I got that from HIM!)'' "young lady! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRID I WAS!?"

I would've answered, but I was blue to the face

"Uh... dad...shes blue" Haaruhi pointed out, my dad gapsed before plopping me down.

"Thanks- WHEEZE!- Haruhi" I said wheezing putting a heart on my chest since I thought it was the right thing to do

* * *

Review! and also a poll is up for the partner for my other story, My best friend is an Princess. Its a good story! Also sorry for the short story, no ideas today...


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! I'm sorry if you expected an new chapter, but I currently in volved with the anie/ now pretty much cartoon Pokemon. I still love ohshc, but I lost inspiration in them. But don't worry. If you guys review up to more than 13 reviews then I won't delete this story.

AHEM

Any how I hope I got my point across, I might get a wave of ohshc fangirl in me someday, but not right now, though I do have some ideas. I just need people to get my ideas flowing...whoosh...~

Anyway,

PEACE OUT

POPPY IS OUT OF THE HOUSE!


	7. Chapter 7- IM BACK FOLKS!

Hi you guys! Well I do have some small ideas for this fanfic, and I hope you like them. I will try my best, but if it is not in your favor(**which means REVIEW!**), I shall close this fanfic down for ever.

Haruhi

After Harumi turned to her regular color, we all sat down and had some tea. Green tea for me and dad and plum extract tea for Rumi.

"Why haven' t answered your calls dearie? I was about ready to call the FBI!(**Side Note: Rumi was in the Lobelia American Branch**)" Dad cried an hankercheif in hand

"Dad, I was busy packing that I didn' t hear the phone go off ok? And no, I was not busy with a male." SHe added the last part sternly when dad gave a look. She turned and grabbed my cup of cooled tea, drank it all with one big gulp. Then she started to cough her fist coliding with her chest, as if trying to cough the tea out.

"What- What was in that thing? tasted like green tea!" She crawled back in horror, after she stopped coughing. Though her face was still red.

I sweat dropped, "Rumi, it _was _green tea, seriously did you forget that I have a different prefrence as you?"

"No, but thought you would change in this six year period of time."She shrugged harmessly. Then she stood up dusting imaginary dust off, "Ruhi, I' m gonna buy more tea more..._suited _to my tastes, wanna come?"

"What about daddy here?" Daddy exclaimed waving his arms

"You can come too Dad..."Rumi sighed.. I couldn' t blame her. The last time dad went to the store with us he bought frilly pink things than rather grocceries.

"Goody! Come on Haruhi!" And before I knew it I was dragged off to the store.

* * *

Harumi

"Dad"

"Oh! Look at this! Isn' t this the most adorable!" Dad exclaimed picking up an pink frilly/spotted night gown with shorts

"Dad."

"There one for you too! A pink for Haruhi, and blue for you Harumi!" He sqealed more, causing strange and knowing looks from the crowd

"Dad"

"OOHH! And look! Matching under wear! Honey coem here i want to know if this size fits your waist..." He walked over to me carrying over a terribly itchy looking under wear

"DAD! I REFUSE TO WEAR THAT! I ABSOULUTLY REFUSE!" I exclaimed,shooting a glare at anybody who looked my way, lucky haruhi, she was groccery shopping while I was on Daddy sitting. I have to pull a prank later on her later.

"B-but sweetheart...this panty is _cotton_!" He pulled an pout, pushing the pink underwear in front of my face

"Dad, THE pout might work on Haruhi, but not me. I was specially trained NOT to be persuade," I smiled thinking over the times at America

"Fine,but...-this! PLEASE!" He pulled an new face, puppy eyes. Oh man, that I forgot about...

"Nghh..ngh...fine, give me the stinckin dress, I' ll pay for it, but you have to stop waking me up at six am just to wear an dress." I stomped away while Dad was dancing

My phone buzzed while I was checking out," Yeelo?" I said in a deep voice just to joke with haruhi

"Hello? Who is this? WHY DO YOU SOUND LIKE MAN?! WHY DO YOU HAVE MY BABY DAUGTHERS NUMBER!?" An overly dramatic screeched over the phone so loud that I had to pull away.

"Miss, do you want our special deal, the hard core. Or just go regular?" The young clerk asked me(male, very deep voice)

"Uh...I' ll take regular, oh and add that sepcial coupon there too, Ya thanks I would love that." I asked in Haruhis voice

"WHAT!? HARUHI ARE YOU THERE TOO?! WHAT SPECIAL DEAL?! WHAT COUPON! WHAT WOULD YOU LOVE?!" I heard Tamaki cry out

faintly in the back ground I heard Haruhi scolding him that shes right there and why he has her phone

"Yo, dud, h got ta go. Tell Haruhi I' ll be over in ten minutes with dad, Oh and that he made me buy another outifit again." I said in a deep voice

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN-" I pressed the end call before he could finish

"DAD! NOW!" I yelled at him, when I saw that he was looking over girls sleepwear once again

* * *

OK FOLKS! REVIEW, I really want to know what **you**, the **viewer** think. Critizing welcomed


End file.
